


Intoxicant

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Sub!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes his one day out to get trashed on various expensive Alcohol and Drugs and Will turns up, Hannibal is naturally submissive in this state. Based on a post seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicant

One rare night out of three hundred and sixty five he was entirely within his right to just let a various and glorious mixture of chemicals wrap and warm his brain, every sinue and connection dimmed and rested, to a far greater extent than even sleep could grant him. He enjoyed the rarity just as much as the experience, enjoyed the restraint required to stop himself doing this every night until his consciousness ebbed away, not something he feared, but it just simply wasn’t practical to his goals, no matter how short a term.

He let his mind slip away from Lithuanian meadows and woodlands and childish things and back to Will. He saw a genuine nature to his recent developments, but nature wasn’t enough, consumption was more, Will deserved or even, owed himself freedom, Hannibals charge to guide him through was self imposed but powerful inside him. Leaving Will was inevitable also, but it was the state in which Hannibal would leave Will which concerned him. 

The smell of the smoke hung through the air until is was cut like a knife, Wills smell was woody and fresh, natural, he’d stopped wearing his usual aftershave but hadn’t replaced it yet, Hannibal enjoyed it, but he mostly enjoyed it when he wasn’t drunk and high. He stood up and went to the small bathroom downstairs, he used eyedrops and blinked, inhaling deeply. He went to light the hob in an attempt to remove the smell but switched it off when there was a knock on the door. He took a couple of moments before going to open the door. “Will, good evening, I do apologise I’m not really prepared to host.”

 

"I just need a minute Dr Lecter" Will let his eyes rest on Hannibal’s briefly, normally he would let them sink to the skin just beneath but they remained for far longer than normal.

Hannibal stepped back and nodded, “please, come in.” he said quietly, “what can I help you with?”

Will came inside slowly, passing close to hannibal and going into the hall. “Dr Lecter, can I smell…” he paused and considered if he should let the next word fall out of his mouth, “weed?”

Hannibal closed his door, inhaled and exhaled deeply. “It’s a blend, not strictly, anything you’d know, or at least know the smell of, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting company.”

"I can leave" Will said quickly, making for the door.

"No, please, you need my help, just excuse the mess."

"I didn’t expect for you to be, I mean it’s not a mess, just erm, peculiar." He mumbled.

Hannibal looked down and smiled gently, leading Will through to the lounge. “I don’t think I should have another drink but would you like a glass of wine?”

"Yes please." He responded quickly, Hannibal took Wills coat from his shoulders. "I didn’t think you could be more hospitable, but it turns out when intoxicated…" Will stopped unsure of how to finish.

"I just can’t help myself." He said quietly, he then shook his head, "that’s not true, I don’t know why I said that."

"Because you’re drunk" Will laughed, "I can’t imagine you do this often, embrace it." He smiled.

"Oh I do." Hannibal poured two glasses and handed one to Will, he sat down on the sofa and stretched gently. "May I ask what you need help with?"

Will swallowed, “I think my needs have changed somewhat.” He whispered, sitting down on the sofa and watching Hannibal. 

"I know they’re changing Will."

"No, no, I think they’ve changed in the last few minutes."

Hannibal looked to him, his eyes heavy, he leaned his head back against the couch, the thought of Will was almost enough to set even his calmed brain on edge, having him sat there, it wanted to do the opposite, retreat entirely. He slunk back and swirled and inhaled the wine which was a mistake. His vision slipped and then he was on the floor, Will pulling the glass of wine out of his hand to stop it spilling. 

"I think you’re drunker than you made out." He half laughed, watching Hannibal carefully. 

"I’m not, it was erm, the smell of the wine with the drugs, it was erm, overwhelming." He whispered, his head dropped and Will caught it instinctively. 

"I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to- hurt your head." Will said gently.

"Thank you." Hannibal said quietly, he blinked up at Will, exposing his throat slightly before fully pulling back and out of his grasp, he turned over and ended up on his hands and knees, he could feel blood rushing, nerves and muscles twitching and responding to something he couldn’t see as he bent his arms, his chest and shoulders ducking, almost against the floor.

Will was staring at him in almost disbelief, but he could feel it, could feel why what was happening was happening. Lecters arse was in the air, Wills hands moved entirely inexperienced in this sort of contact, but they knew what Hannibal wanted. He pushed a single finger down and around the curve, pushing slowly. Hannibals back arched to the touch, a whimper escaping him.

Wills lips parted, his pupils blew, before he knew what he’d done the palm of his hand made contact with the suited curve beneath his touch in a sharp fashion, the skin cracked and clashed in the hair. Hannibal twitched forward and groaned. Will did it again harder before pulling his hands back to undo his trousers. The Doctors rushed to do the same, he turned to look at Will, his mouth opening. 

Will shook his head sharply and pushed Hannibals to the front. He could get through this without a word. He watched the trembling figure beneath him expose his own arse before pointing through the hall. It took Will a second to realise what he was saying, getting up hurriedly going to the downstairs bathroom, it didn’t take him long to imagine where Lecter hid his lubricant there. He grabbed it and ran back to the lounge, scrambling back up and behind Hannibal quickly, his heart pounding, fingers quick, working of their own accord as he rubbed his own cock until it was slick. Hannibals hands were in his own hair, cheek pressed to the floor as he worried and whined. 

He swatted Hannibals bare arse harder than before, moaning as he whimpered and shuddered. Will grabbed his hips and held him steady as he worked out how he would do this, he would have to get his hips high and push down, after a moments deliberation he mounted him, hands leaning over to push against the carpet either side of Hannibal. He blinked in disbelief at where he was before easing in gently, he was comfortable, this wasn’t Dr Lecters first time. Will looked down to him, his hands on his head, almost ashamed. 

"ssshhhh." Will breathed in the most calming manner he could, softening his voice, humming gently as he took Hannibals hands, entwining their fingers as he started rolling his hips, he panted and shuddered, Hannibal was tensing in time, still looking at the floor but he was arching and flexing his spine and hips. He exposed his throat, his eyes closed. 

Will took the skin between his teeth, teased it gently before kissing and nuzzling it. He was dominant here and as the pieces fell into place he worked harder, getting rougher with his thrusts and kisses, chest pressing against Hannibals back. 

Will heard drunken murmurs and praises, groaning from the both of them, in time and harmonious. 

Hannibal shuddered and fell forward, crying out as he came, Wills hands jumping up to grab Hannibals cock, rubbing and coaxing him through, he hadn’t even seen his cock, it was, considerable, the thought sparked into Wills mind that he wanted the vice versa treatment, he came hard, crying out and throwing his head back before pulling out and sitting on the floor. “What, was that?” He panted.

Hannibal sighed and sat up. “That was amazing.” He whispered, he made no attempt to cover himself, only pulled his tie off, undid the top few buttons of his shirt to rub his neck and pant. 

Wills eyes shot to Hannibals groin, “Jesus” he whispered as they flicked back up. 

"How much sense does this make to you?" Dr Lecter breathed gently before hiccuping and reaching for his wine.

"Complete sense."


End file.
